


Prove It

by TowardstheUnknownRegion



Series: I Don't Date White Guys [2]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blame it on the feels, Fluff and Smut, It's not my fault they are moving fast, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardstheUnknownRegion/pseuds/TowardstheUnknownRegion
Summary: I hate that I have to wait till next year for more SuperstoreIt gets smutty.





	

 

Jeff slammed Mateo onto the door in his hotel room. He grabbed Mateo by his hair and smashed their lips together.   
   
"Bed, bed, bed, that's what it's for", Mateo said pushes Jeff off of him and on to the bed. Jeff smiles at him and kisses him before taking off his tie and shirt. Mateo stares at Jeff's torso and is surprised that he has a flat stomach since he always seems to busy overseeing other Cloud 9 stores. He gets a little self conscious since he's not that thin compared to Jeff. Then he remembered Jeff came to him and inspired him to show off his curvy body. He sat on Jeff's lap and grinds his hips directly on Jeff's groin.   
Jeff groaned before grabbing Mateo by his hips and flipping him on his back. He removed all of Mateo's clothes then palmed his crotch when he noticed Mateo's body.   
   
" God you're completely hairless", he said while staring in awe at Mateo's cock. This motivated Jeff to removed the rest of his clothes before grabbing a bottle and lube and a condom from the nightstand next to the bed. Mateo stroked himself while waiting for Jeff's attention to come back to him.    
   
"Put your legs on my shoulder, I'm about to rock your world", Jeff said while smiling at Mateo.   
   
" You better! I'm giving you a chance I normally wouldn't give to white guys", he said while obeying Jeff's request. Jeff secured Mateo's legs around shoulders and pulled his ass closer to his face. He then put his mouth on Mateo's smooth hole. He sucked hard and slid his tongue in. Mateo arched his back and moved his hips to the rhythm of Jeff's tongue. " If you do that any longer I'm going to cum", Mateo moaned out. Jeff removed Mateo's legs and wiped his mouth with his hand. He poured lube on his fingers and gently teased Mateo's hole with one finger. He pressed one finger in until he felt it bump into his prostate. While adding another finger in Mateo, Jeff leaned up and brought their lips together. Their tongues intertwined fiercely before Mateo cried out.   
   
" Jeff, I swear to god if you don't fuck me now I will walk straight out of this hotel room and finish myself at home", completely serious. Jeff then put on the condom and lubes his cock. He lined himself up with Mateo and pushed in gently. He gave one hard thrust and bottomed out. He grabbed Mateo's love handles and started to thrust slowly back and forth.   
   
"Yes please, Harder" Mateo groaned.   
   
Jeff picked up his pace and Mateo reached behind and grabbed the headboard. The rocked faster with each of Jeff's thrusts. The room was filled with the knocking of the bed on the wall and the sound of Jeff pounding into Mateo. Jeff reached up and intertwined his fingers with Mateo's. This brought their bodies closer together, giving Jeff a deeper angle. " Getting close", Jeff grunted out.   
   
"Me first", Mateo decided while stroking himself in time with Jeff's thrusts. Jeff aimed to hit his prostate almost every thrust. He sped up and Mateo came with a loud cry. Jeff followed him with quick thrusts that caused the bed to slam harder. He pulled out and threw the condom in the trash can. He fell on to the bed next to Mateo and started to join Mateo in panting.   
   
"I'm going to be so sore tomorrow and it's all your fault", Mateo said while chuckling.    
   
"I'd say that I did a pretty good job", Jeff said as he reached over to spoon Mateo.   
   
"Well next time I'll do better"   
   
"You top?", asked Jeff.   
   
"HELL NO! But I can be a very good power bottom", Mateo said confidently.  


* * *

Mateo walked into work the next day with a slight limp and a smile on his face.


End file.
